callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Air Service/Members
Prominent Members Call of Duty *'Captain Price' (KIA): British 6th Airborne Division. Appears to be the commander of this game's SAS members. Fought in the North Africa campaign and the Normandy campaign. On October 27, 1944, he was ordered to sabotage a Nazi battleship called the Tirpitz. While Sergeant Evans was planting the bombs, Price was surrounded and killed. *'Sergeant Evans': British 6th Airborne Division. A soldier under the command of Captain Price. As a member of the 6th Airborne, he helped defend Pegasus Bridge, destroy the Edar Dam, and, along with Captain Price and Sergeant Waters, destroy the Battleship Tirpitz. He presumably survived the war. *'Sergeant Waters': British SAS 3 Troop. Another soldier under the command of Captain Price. Him and Evans participated in the same actions, and Waters helped Evans' extraction from the Edar Dam, and covered him from Infantry fire during Operation Little Saturn. Call of Duty: United Offensive *'Sergeant James Doyle': RAF, SOE. An airman in the SAS, who often provided covering fire from the air and participated in Special Operations missions. During an emergency in the air, Doyle was forced to leave the plane and its crew behind. However, he landed near patrolling Nazis. However, Major Ingram rescued him, and recruited him into the SOE. He also appears in Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty 2 *'Captain Price' (KIA): British 6th Airborne Division. He returns from Call of Duty. *'MacGregor': He served in El Alamein, Toujane, Matmatta, and Caen along side Captain Price and John Davis. On occasion, he serves as the radio operator. Price also trusts MacGregor with driving, although nearly getting Davis killed. Often Davis saves MacGregor's own life, since one can hear him saying "I owe you one! Hell I owe you two!" *'John Davis': He served with the 7th Armoured Division in North Africa, seeing action in El Alamein, Tunisia, and even as far as El Daba, Egypt. He then fought in the Liberation of Caen. He served alongside Captain Price and Pvt. MacGregor. Following Cpt. Price's every order, Sgt. Davis obeyed those orders as well as the 7th Armoured did. Call of Duty 3 *'Major Ingram': an English soldier who was part of the British Special Air Service during World War II. He appears in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 3. *'Cpl Keith': a Scottish SAS trooper who served under Maj. Ingram and Sgt. Doyle. *'Pvt. Wilkins' (KIA): served as part of the Special Air Service in World War II, as seen in Call of Duty 3.He is killed on Night Drop. *'Sgt. Doyle': a British RAF Airman who took the job as a gunner in a B-17 Flying Fortress, and then joined the Special Air Service (SAS) in World War II. *'Pierre LaRoche': a member of the S.A.S. Free French branch, and is set to be second in command. He is first seen in the beginning of the "Night Drop" level when he stops a German from killing the player. Together with the resistance and the British SAS, they destroy fuel depots, anti air emplacements, and rescue hostages. Tensions often flare between LaRoche and Keith of the S.A.S. by Keith calling him "Frenchie" and accusing fellow members of assisting the enemy. They also help free other resistance hostages and the Major when he was captured later in the game. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *'Captain Price': Bravo Team field commander. *'Gaz '(KIA): Bravo Team second in command *'Wallcroft': an SAS soldier who serves alongside Soap during the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *'Griffen': an SAS soldier who serves alongside "Soap" MacTavish during the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *'Mac '(KIA): a soldier in the SAS. He can be seen on the extended version of the mission "F.N.G." to the left of the warehouse as the player walks out of shooting range, on the obstacle course here he can look like any random soldier so his appearance remains unknown. He is seen with a W1200 shotgun. Mac is last heard of in "Heat", while providing sniper support he sends a radio message telling the squad that he's been hit. It is likely he was killed, although he is supposed to be fighting with the player, he is never seen during the level, e.g. he does not board the helicopter at the end of the level. *'Sgt. MacTavish': Bravo Team Sniper and Demolitions specialist. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *'Sgt. Patrick O' Neil': an S.A.S. member and main protagonist. *'Capt. Bell': a NPC and Sgt. O 'Neil's commanding officer. *'Sgt. Walker': A NPC and O 'Neil's squad-mate. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *'Bravo 9': call sign of an unnamed British SAS member in the level "Intervention", "The Russian", "Bunker Buster", and "AMF". *'O'Leary '(KIA): a Captain of operation on Intervention. Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Jonathan': an young member of SAS who participed on Operation Charybdis as Lead Operator. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *'Griffen '(KIA): an SAS soldier who serves alongside Marcus Burns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''now as a Corporal. He also appeared in Call of Duty 4: M''odern Warfare, in the level FNG, as a Private. *'Wallcroft': an SAS soldier who serves alongside Marcus Burns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Presumably, he is now the Squad Leader and commander of Marcus. *'Marcus Burns': an SAS soldier that is the playable character in the "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3" mission Mind the Gap.